


Undercover - Hank Voight x Reader Imagine

by bellamouse16



Series: Hank Voight x Reader (OC) Imagines - Chicago P.D. [13]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Hank gets jealous when Y/N and Jay go undercover at a nightclub.





	Undercover - Hank Voight x Reader Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on Tumblr. Hope everyone here enjoys it too.

 

 Jay and Y/N had been sent into the club undercover.  Hank and Alvin sat in a car while Adam and Antonio were inside too, just in case backup was needed.  If he was being honest, Hank didn’t like the plan.  Jay and Y/N were pretending to be a couple who were trying to buy something from the suspect, a well-known dealer who frequented this club.  Hank was really trying to hold his dislike of the plan back from coming to the surface considering he knew it mostly came from his own insecurities and jealousy.  Y/N and him had been dating for almost a year.  He couldn’t help but worry that one day, Y/N would realize she could do so much better than him.  Now, she was off, pretending to be dating Jay of all people.  He was probably close to half Hank’s age – he was certainly young enough to be Hank’s son, but then again, so was Y/N, another thought Hank tried to ignore.  But she had pursued him.  Hank had a rule about in-house dating, but Y/N insisted they could keep their personal and work relationships separate.  Eventually, Hank let her arguments win him over.  Now, he couldn’t say no to this plan on the basis of his jealousy.  That would only prove him right, something he desperately didn’t want to do.  Right now, he was listening to Jay and Y/N flirt with one another in the club and watching the small camera they’d planted on Y/N’s dress.  She was facing Jay, leaning in as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.  From the corner of the screen, him and Al spotted the suspect coming towards them.

“Our guy is coming up behind Halstead.”

Y/N could hear Hank’s voice in her ear.  She glanced at the guy coming towards the quickly, and then caught Jay’s eye, signaling that they should get a move on with their plan. 

“Baby, let’s have some fun tonight.”

Jay chuckled.  When they initially came up with the plan, Jay knew it wouldn’t be hard to flirt with Y/N.  He just wasn’t sure about it, considering her relationship with Voight.  Not that Jay really knew what Voight and Y/N’s relationship was.  They kept things pretty quiet in the office, but everyone knew there was something between them.  Only partially reluctantly, Jay flirted back.

“Yeah, what did you have in mind?”

“Oh, I don’t know.  Last night was just wow, but I was thinking we could try something new, you know.”

“You mean that stuff my brother was talking about?”

“Hmmm… maybe.  Something to increase the feeling,” Y/N purred, leaning into Jay’s neck as if she were about to leave a hickey.

Hank had enough, gesturing for Alvin to listen as the two began flirting more, laying it on thick as the suspect sat beside them.

“I don’t mean to interrupt you two, but I think I might have something you’re looking for.”

“Oh yeah?” Y/N responded, leaning over and placing a hand on the guy’s arm.

“Yeah, I got you girl.  How about you and your boy come with me to the back.”

The two of them got up, following him.  Hank heard Antonio’s voice come over the headphones.

“You want us to close in?”

“No, we need the buy to go through first.  Then we’ll get him.”

Hank watched the little screen, seeing Jay’s arm move, as if he were placing an arm around Y/N’s shoulders or waist.  Hank hoped it was the first.  The guy pulled out a small baggie.  As he did, a flash of a gun was seen in the waist band of his pants.  The moment the baggie switched hands, Y/N’s hand closing around it, Hank gave the okay for everyone to go in.  They quickly arrested the guy.  When Hank and Alvin got there, Y/N had the guy against the wall, handcuffing his wrists.  Antonio and Adam were just walking in, and Jay was glaring at the guy as he rubbed his cheek.

“What happened to you?”

“Decked me.  Apparently, he thought I was a cop.”

“Well, he realized it too late,” Y/N responded, smirking slightly at the scene Jay was making of holding his cheek.  “Man up, it was barely a hit.”

Jay rolled his eyes at her, walking off with Adam as they took the guy, bringing him to the car.  Hank found himself walking back to the car, alone with Y/N.  Antonio and Alvin purposely walked ahead of the, both recognizing the look on Hank’s face.  The silence between them alerted Y/N that something was up.

“What’s wrong?”

She watched Hank, his jaw tightening slightly at her question. 

“Nothing.”

“Hank?”

He shook his head, getting into the car, effectively ending their conversation.  Y/N sighed.  She had a feeling whatever was going on with Hank had to do with the undercover op.  She hoped he might want to talk about it after they got the suspect booked and charged.

It was pretty late when they finally wrapped up the case.  Hank could see Y/N and Jay chatting and laughing at their desks.  Y/N threw back her head, laughing hysterically as Jay said something, waving his hands around theatrically.  Whatever he was saying was holding Y/N attention completely.  Hank opened his door, leaning in the doorway, just waiting till Y/N stopped laughing.  Everyone else had gone home by now.  Jay saw Hank first.  He quickly put on his coat.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Y/N.  Night, Voight.”

Hank nodded, and Y/N glanced between Jay and Hank.

“See you, Jay.”

He quickly left, leaving the two alone in the office.  Hank came over to her desk, leaning on the one opposite from it.  The two of them watched each other carefully before Hank broke the silence.

“Do you like Halstead?”

“What?”

Y/N’s eyes widened, her head tilting in confusion. 

“Jay.  Do you like him?”

Y/N couldn’t help but break out into laughter.  She quickly stopped as she noticed Hank’s look of annoyance grow.  She shook her head.

“No, Hank.  I don’t like Jay.  I can’t believe you think I do.”

“You two seemed pretty close all day.”

Y/N sighed and stood from her desk, walking over to Hank.  She placed one hand on his shoulder. 

“Jay’s my friend, Hank.”

“He’s your age, Y/N.  I’d understand if you wanted someone more like him.”

“But I don’t Hank.”

Hank studied her, trying to determine if she was telling the truth.  Y/N could see the uncertainty clouding his eyes.  She was determined to set him straight.

“I don’t want Jay, or anyone like him.  I couldn’t care less about how old you are, or how young you think I am.  I think we both know that.  You have to get over whatever this is, because I want to be with you.  Only you, so please, Hank.  Believe me when I tell you I want to be with you.”

“Alright,” Hank said lightly, slightly amused with Y/N’s impassioned little speech. 

“You’re positive?”

Y/N eyed him skeptically.  Hank wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him.

“Yes, Y/N.  I love you.  You know that, right?”

“Yes, Hank.  I love you too.”

“Do you?” he jokingly asked.

“How about I prove it to you.”

Y/N kissed Hank, looping her arms around his neck.

“How was that?”

“I think I’ll need a little more convincing.”

Y/N was up for the challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this! As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
